


hell is a more interesting place to be (now you're here, trapped with me)

by anonymous_mystery95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, also she is kai, and harrison is a vampire, and much like FK she sucks life (and magic) out of people, barry is a witch, bonkai au, caitlin is one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_mystery95/pseuds/anonymous_mystery95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These strangers arrive,  unaware of the world they landed in, aware of what they could face. Unaware of her.</p><p>She is stalking them, had been for a few months, every movement, every conversation.</p><p>She had been there. Watching. Waiting.</p><p>Learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell is a more interesting place to be (now you're here, trapped with me)

She is stalking them, had been for a few months, every movement, every conversation.

She had been there. Watching. Waiting.

Learning.

She can sense the anger that bubbles underneath the skin of the older man with glasses, constantly cursing his companion for the slightest mistakes. He seems fragile, but appearances are the most deceptive of things; she has seen him move, whipping across the building in an instant, a blood lust in his eyes that he could never properly hide, a hunger for it that he had let to quench. He was a vampire, and he needed it desperately. But she sees more that, she sees the guilt and pain in his eyes, an unsettled look that never fades, she sees him yearn for a world that isn’t this one, for a person who isn’t the one by his side.

She sees him longing to escape this prison world, to go home.

It is interesting.

But she forgets him quickly, her attention captivated by the young man by his side. She would have assumed them father and son if they didn’t bicker like enemies, talk like friends.

She watches with unblinking eyes as the two of them form a truce of sorts, distrust evident, the bonds of friendship between them so tightly strung, so utterly tangled, coated with hate and betrayal, that she didn’t know how to understand it all.

She’s not sure she could.

Her gaze runs over the younger man again, his aura always so distracting, so delicious. 

 _Barry_.

She wraps her lips around the syllables, enjoying the way it sounds on her tongue.

He is of the Allen clan.

He is human, he is  _witch._

He is useful.

She could taste the magic oozing from the younger man, and it called to her, summoning her to it. But he wouldn’t do anything with it. It frustrates her, the knowledge it was so close, so very near to her.

Until she realises that the man couldn’t use it himself.

She watches as the younger man attempts to access his magic, over and over trying to light the candle before him, his frame rigid, jaw clenched as every single time he fails to do so. She listens as the older man- Harrison, she learns- berates the boy, each word like a knife in his back. She witnesses the fights between them, explosive and violent, words hurled like weapons, each intending to wound, to destroy.

And she smiles as the drama unfolds, relishing in the discord. She finds her body following the younger as he walks away from the carnage, blindly going where he leads her, like a child following enchanted by the music from a pipe, she is unaware where he is going, what would be her fate.

But she didn’t care.

He does nothing to her of course, still blissfully unaware that there were more present in this prison world, his life now narrowed to just him and his friend.

And after all these months, she decides that it had gone on for long enough.

* * *

She loves games, loves the thrill of the competition, the sweet taste of victory.

But more than that she loves mind games.

And she loves playing them on others.

The cross word was the first thing she does; she had been reading the same newspaper for almost eighteen years, she knows every word, every clue, every answer.

Harrison doesn’t know it, the man, the monster, too wrapped up in scientific discoveries to pay attention to anything less than worthy of his time. Pop culture was a frivolous thing and he never had turned his mind toward it before.

But Barry does, and more than that he doesn’t like leaving something unfinished.

She had watched him struggle in vain over this one word, over and over he had searched for answers, for clues.

Until one day, the puzzle is there before him.

Complete.

She bites back a laugh as he turns accusingly towards Harrison, questioning him on how he got the answer and why he had denied knowing it for all the months that had gone by.

She fails to hide it in any longer when she sees the expression on his face, annoyance and confusion mixed together. He brushes the issue off, some scientific explanation- sleep walking, forgetfulness, insanity- enough to satisfy the question of who solved the puzzle.

She pauses, however, when she overhears Barry tell Harrison about his suspicions; he could feel the presence of another, could feel them watching him.

He could feel  _her_.

He shouldn’t be doing that, he couldn’t - not when the vampire couldn’t.

But he does.

She slips away, fearful that would discover her now. They couldn’t, not when she had so much to do, not when she wasn’t yet ready.

She moves her plans forward, disgruntled that she couldn’t draw it out longer, tease them to the brink of insanity before pulling them back or pushing them off.

They go shopping for supplies the next day.

She goes shopping for something else entirely.

* * *

She straddles the back of a small, wooden chair in the shop, trying to strike a balance between innocent and sexy, needing to keep them all off their guard for a bit longer.

She smiles to herself; taking the ice cream and setting off the merry-go-round outside the store was a stroke of genius. It was risky, there had only been a seventy percent chance it would result in a fight leading Barry to walk away, but she had watched, she had listened, and she had learned.

And she knew it was worth taking.

She waits for Harrison to enter; his default setting seeming to be to resort to one alcoholic beverage or another. And the store was filled with them.

He enters, pausing as he sees her.

She smiles prettily at the older man, a picture of innocence as he watches her, curiosity etched into his expression.

“Hi,” her voice is bubbly, cheerful. “How are you?”

He moves swiftly, his hand wrapping itself around her neck, lifting her up.

Squeezing.

“Who are you?” He growls the words in her ear, a shudder rolling down her spine in response; he is dangerous, he is powerful, and she could feel herself getting heady on the stench he is exuding.

Whimpering quietly she flails, exaggerating her inability to speak, choking sounds leaving her as she feels the effects of oxygen deprivation. Her eyes plead with him to let her go, hurt and pain and confusion swirling in them.

He releases his grip on her, taking a step back, his fingers running through his hair, turning away as she staggers, air slowly making its way into her lungs and through her body.

He likes to plan, to know what would be happening at all times.

He is out of his depths and she revels on the feeling.

“Thank you,” she grits her teeth. She is not helpless, has never been helpless, but she needs his trust, his help. “I didn’t want to die here.”

“How did you get here?”

“We can talk about that later.” She beams at him, watching his reactions. She needs to maneuver through this conversation steadily. He is calm now, but she didn’t know how long he would maintain it. “You’re the first person I’ve seen in a long time. I think that is cause for celebration, don’t you?" 

She pulls two of the alcoholic bottles from the shelf, handing him one while she sips from her own. She watches as he hesitates, putting it back, and grabbing an almost identical one beside it, claiming that he didn’t like the flavour.

She giggles, apologising profusely for not asking which one he would have preferred, rambling on about a lack of human company affecting her manners.

He is smart, she notes with some satisfaction.

She is smarter.

She watches as he pulls the lid of the bottle, her lips curling into a genuine smile as he drinks it.

She watches as he falls, the soft whisper of  _vervain_ on his lips.

Happiness runs through her veins as she leans over his crippled body, the poison making its way through his system. 

 _They were all laced_.

But she knows he can recover fast, that it would only be a few minutes until he could have his revenge. And so she grabs the bat she had brought with her for this sole purpose, shattering every bottle beside them, the air filled with glass and liquid and screams of pain that won’t die, won’t cease.

And in this one moment, she feels so content in the world.

But it ends soon, the younger companion arriving, always coming back.

 _Always_.

It would be annoying if it wasn’t so adorable.

"Hi.” She waves innocently at the young man before her, as though she isn’t standing above the body of his only companion, a bat in hand, the noises leaving the older man’s mouth echoing through the building. The look of absolute horror on his face is so beautiful. Her smile widens at the sight of it, her eyes flickering shut momentarily as she smells the magic brimming under his skin, itching to be released. And it would be. “Barry isn’t it?" 

His eyes finally leave his friend on the floor, following up her legs, up her body, resting on her face. She watches the flicker of emotions in his emerald eyes, the cries of the older man dying away she she is caught up yet again in the whirlwind this younger boy seemed to sweep her up in without fail.

And she was close to winning, the magic had taken on a new scent; there was some curiosity mixed into it, curiosity, disgust, horror.

And some lust.

"What did you do to him?” His voice is steady, betraying nothing of his inner turmoil.

“A pretty girl introduces herself and that’s all you have to say?” She scoffs quietly to herself, turning away to grab a bottle off the left. She cocks her head to the side, surprised he had missed it previously. Shrugging, she shatters it over the older man’s head, smiling to herself as fresh cries filled the air. “And I thought  _I_  was the one with bad manners.”

“You haven’t introduced yourself, so who are you and what did you do to him?”

“Oh,” her eyebrows furrow, a smile itching to be released. “So I haven’t. My mistake.”

All this chaos, all this pain and agony, surrounding her, bringing her in further into the madness.

It felt glorious.

She smiles at him widely, fear and determination swirling in his eyes. Good.

“I’m Caitlin Snow.”

He ignores her introduction, spells rolling off the tip of his tongue, his efforts focussing on saving his friend, the young man now silent.

“What?” She tilts her head to the side, mock sympathy on her face quickly giving way to a victorious smile.

She loves games, and she loves winning them.

“You can’t do any magic? What a shame. I mean, you could still try, but you’re going to continue failing.” She can see his aggression building, his annoyance. His fear. She licks her lips in response.

He grunts in frustration, she laughs in joy.

“Please stop, it’s actually starting to hurt watching you try. God, you’re so pathetic.  _I’m embarrassed for you_.”


End file.
